


清理一新

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 有个涂口红的但没有黄只有一辆不知道几手的车。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	清理一新

他们停下车，但丁从车里钻出来，对维吉尔说他要一杯卡布奇诺，如果没有的话黑糖玛奇朵也可以。  
维吉尔对但丁要求甜度加倍这件事皱皱眉，但还是没有更多在这方面纠结，因为他一定会买两杯美式咖啡，并且拒绝加糖。  
这一段路程由但丁来开，从交易市场淘来的不知第几手的汽车，该有的零件一个没缺，价格低廉的原因仅仅是发生过事故，因为妻子的绝情离开，醉酒男人在夜路飞驰，遇上了诱人堕落的恶魔，被吸食干净之后扔在车里，直到腐烂露出骨头才被人找到。  
那个女人说的不过是气话，所以她毫不犹豫将这辆引起伤心事的汽车给抛售，二手商祛除异味重新上漆，将里面的装饰都换掉，但购买的人总是在通过各种渠道了解故事之后就马上转手。  
直到被半魔双子从一堆旧车里发现。  
实际上以他们当时拥有的资金来说，这一辆要价125美元的汽车也算意外，但丁原以为会花上比这多几倍的价钱才能搞到辆不需要大修就能上路的敞篷车。  
解决了最大的交通工具问题，剩下的就不再是阻碍，但丁当时后知后觉说自己的驾驶证可能过期了，从抽屉里找出来的皮质本本证明了这点，旅行计划要泡汤了。  
结果维吉尔的驾驶证此时就揣在但丁的口袋里。  
到底维吉尔是怎么掐着时间打进去预约路考的电话，忍受住那些考官不断的盘问和停车倒桩移库的考验，最终拿到驾照的但丁已经放弃进行深入思考了。  
他现在要做的事情就是加好汽油等买了热饮的维吉尔出来，如果维吉尔非要买美式咖啡的话，希望口袋里和驾驶证呆在一起的从快餐店顺来的纸质包装的细砂糖还可以食用。  
维吉尔点了热饮，穿着工作衫的店员问他还需不需要别的。  
长雀斑卷发的男人咧嘴笑，说这家店的甜甜圈是整条公路上最棒的，每一位路过的长途旅行司机都不会错过。  
那件工作衫胸口也是甜甜圈的图案。  
“尤其是草莓味，我们往高筋面粉里添加了真正的草莓碎粒，来自一公里外的农场，现在是草莓熟透的季节。”  
所以是写在小黑板上的季节限定款。  
但丁对于维吉尔购买的东西都有巨大的兴趣，包括他不怎么阅读的大部头书籍。  
而在商场大促的那回维吉尔直接拿起印着可爱小碎花朵的床单四件套给但丁时，晚了几分钟出生的弟弟有些疑惑，所以哥哥解释了这是送给他的东西，因为他的那张床单已经不能再用了。  
至于为什么不能再用，但丁动了动自己的腿，膝盖已经不再痛了，只是还有一点点发红而已。  
收到维吉尔的礼物对于他来说是一种新奇的体验，他的哥哥总是会在他身上掠夺，甚至让他形成了习惯，以为快感与爱情都要伴随疼痛和无可奈何的离去。  
直到维吉尔会在他被陈年噩梦惊醒的每一刻伸手过来强制性将他扣进怀里，那根延伸出来的魔人尾巴缠住手臂或者腰杆，这才治愈了那些伤痕。  
他不再为维吉尔的出门手心冒汗，那道贯穿开裂的伤口也很久没痛了。  
所以他乐于接受维吉尔送的东西。  
有时候是一支不怎么用得上的钢笔，有时候是一块喂进他嘴里边缘有点焦黄的苹果馅饼，更多的是逐渐填满事务所的有用没用玩意儿。  
维吉尔也发现了。  
作为保护者的他也乐于给予自己伴侣他想要的或者他缺少的东西。  
就像但丁今天出门前套上的那件定制大衣，维吉尔单独接的委托，那些委托人试图压价却没办法顶住算是新晋恶魔猎手的冰冷目光，最终乖乖奉上所有金额，在缴纳水电费保障两个半魔的日常生活之后，多余的部分被存进银行卡，最终变成了这件定制大衣。  
说真的，银行卡，但丁看到维吉尔掏出那张卡片感受到极度震撼，也许维吉尔比他更能适应人类的生活也说不定，喜欢阅读的哥哥甚至已经记得附近五公里内所有商场的折扣日和所有保险的理赔流程。  
定制的皮质大衣，抛弃了过于张扬的鲜烈转为沉淀的红，在黑色里衬部分增加了暗纹，花式类似于魔人化翅翼内侧的纹路，袖口上缝制银质带浮雕的铆钉，还有用于收纳的口袋和一些装饰性的做旧饰品，总体看起来的确符合但丁的口味，但那些精致的小设计又处处透露维吉尔的品位。  
最棒的当然应该是那件大衣上有维吉尔的气味。  
他想维吉尔应该是知道自己用他的大衣自慰这件事了。  
套上去之后非常合身，简直就像维吉尔已经在夜间量遍了他身体的每一寸，作为四季都可穿的万用款，在这样的天气里只要解开当做风衣来穿甩起弧度，就能轻易吸引不少人。  
一部分是想得到这件衣服，另一部分是想得到衣服的主人。  
然而那些人想上前之前得先看看站在但丁旁边也像个模特却拧着眉的维吉尔。  
拿着两杯热饮带装甜甜圈牛皮纸袋出来的维吉尔一眼就看见了加完油靠在敞篷车门上的但丁。脚上那双靴子大抵是仿西部牛仔风设计，保留皮革绑带和仅做装饰用不会对日常生活行走开车造成影响的马刺。在刚刚打开鞋盒的时候，裸着全身的但丁伸脚进去试了试，叉开的腿间一览无余，低垂的阴茎下被磨得发红溃皮的会阴，为了实验靴子是不是真的合脚，他骑在维吉尔身上模仿真正的牛仔，然而到后半场脚就没能再接触到地面。  
最后甩下去的靴子还是维吉尔给扶正的，但丁只能顶着不少咬痕吻痕趴在沙发看兄长收拾东西。  
结果维吉尔还冷酷地说他流的东西把沙发给弄脏了，现在又多了一笔清洗家具的开支。  
昨晚才好好洗过的头发散发着和维吉尔相似的味道，滑腻腻的护发素涂抹在发尾，最后被热水冲走，吹风机呜呜呜穿过维吉尔的手指，柔软的发蓬松起来，但丁迷迷糊糊像已经快要睡着的猫咪。  
最后被裹在浴巾里扔到床上。  
还有那些时不时冒出来的胡茬。  
故意用下巴刺挠着维吉尔的掌心，又软塌塌粘过来的但丁用这种方式来表达渴求，最终维吉尔合上了书，问但丁要不要做一次旅行。  
但丁没想过这个。  
不过好像也不错。  
所以他问“这是一次约会吗？”  
“是第一次。”  
维吉尔纠正。  
这就是他们买了敞篷车在这里的原因，维吉尔把热饮递给但丁，果不其然是不加糖的美式，但是纸袋里散发甜蜜气息的甜甜圈让但丁把抱怨的话咽下去。  
出门之前但丁问维吉尔要不要涂防晒霜。  
年轻的喜欢穿粉色裙子的淑女在他耳边念了很久，传奇恶魔猎人也需要注意自己的皮肤，当时捏了捏自己脸颊的但丁在思考也许半魔人并没有太多的皮肤问题。  
可是有段时间他的确晒黑过。  
所以吹了口哨把防晒霜和避孕套润滑剂放在一起结账，嚼口香糖的女店员怀疑的看了眼盒子上的尺寸标码，接着又是隐晦极速地扫过但丁的裆部。  
他露出极为真诚的笑，女店员张张嘴想说点什么，被这个过于夺目的笑容给堵住喉咙，半天都没回过神来。  
回来一看发现维吉尔让他带去集章的购物卡忘记盖了。  
维吉尔说不，但丁的手还是找机会抹了白花花的清透防晒霜上去，作为报复，那支半熟樱桃李色的试用装哑光口红涂到但丁的嘴上。  
捏着管子的手一点儿也没抖，顺着唇线仔细描了遍，又缓慢的晕开，蜡质融化，热度被锁在里面，颜色由浅变深，但丁从维吉尔的眼中看见自己。  
那么专注，仿佛眼前的这个就是维吉尔的整个世界。  
最后指腹压在中央的唇珠上轻轻擦过，仿佛只是为了看看这支东西是否像它宣称的那样不会掉色。  
实际上还是沾上了一些，只不过被但丁的舌头舔去了。  
尖利的犬齿试图合上，然而夹在正中的手指成了阻碍，所以但丁只是研磨，配上了柔软湿热的灵活舌头勾住，又改用前端去舔舐，以毫米来移动，直到唾液留下来，将哑光的颜色变成了水润。  
半熟的颜色的确不太适合但丁，不过他还是顶着这个唇色出门了。  
毕竟他更在意的是在身体内部隐隐流窜的快感，只是他们已经耽搁了一个多小时，在刨去路上的休息时间之后，要按照预订的时间到达佛杜纳，他们可不能再拖下去了。  
花了好久才调整好坐姿不至于让里面的东西漏出来打湿内裤，不过现在已经习惯了，他毫不客气拿走了维吉尔手里那个看起来更好吃的草莓甜甜圈。  
维吉尔当着休息站中其他人的注视亲吻了那双嘴唇。  
他尝到了草莓香味。  
事实上，维吉尔当然不介意把但丁打扮得漂亮点，他的弟弟本来就是所有视线的焦点，再帅气一点，再英俊一点也没问题，因为但丁是他的。  
不过在但丁好好穿上那些他送的东西之后，察觉到了某种微妙难以形容又不想直说的情绪。  
黑发的诗人说这已经很清楚了，并且告诉他可以用那支口红。  
不太合适的颜色是整个装束中唯一的败笔，但丁的脸因为超时深吻而发红，他说维吉尔是个独占欲快要漏出来的控制狂。  
然而他也纵容了维吉尔。  
维吉尔可以把他打扮得光彩夺目，也可以用一支口红来宣誓主权，告诉那些窥伺者他们永远见不到但丁真正的模样，那些只属于他的伴侣，他的丈夫，他的哥哥维吉尔。  
他们忠于彼此，同时也是彼此的主人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
